Talk:Harune Aira/@comment-92.76.141.20-20120608185056
Warning: This is not a hater-comment. I'm just saying my opinion. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I don't really get why everyone is making a fuss about the characters. Everyone has his or her own character traits. It's kinda annoying to see everyone arguing about "oh my god, Aira is so stupid, Rizumu is the best!!" or "what?! Aira is cute and she really cares for her friends, she's the perfect role model" or whatsoever. Wouldn't it be boring if everyone had the same character traits? Just watch the anime. I believe it's ok to have your own opinion. Why the heck is everyone trying to justify his opinion by offending another character? It's true, I prefer Rizumu over Aira or Mion, or Serena's father too, but everyone has his or her OWN OPINION. Though this also doesn't justify offending anyone. I think it's okay if you don't like Aira or Rizumu, but you still don't have the right to offend them. First, it's just a series. Second, why can't you just respect everyone. After all this anime was made in order to entertain people! In my opinion, Aira IS a nice character, but I don't really like her, because to me she seems to be a little hypocritical and also I'm not a fan of clumsy and coy characters. Unfortunately she's just like a typical Shoujo-heroine, who grows and develops. (I'M NOT HATING) Mion is my 2nd favourite character, because she seems more human, though she might sparkle, has a star-aura and so on, she still couldn't trust people. She was lonely and I kinda felt a bit sorry for her. Rizumu was my favourite character, though she might be like the typical Shoujo-heroine, she still has something that's unique. I also like her Tsundere-character. She seems to be ambitious and gives her best trying to bring her mother back by achieving Aurora Rising. (to be honest, she resembles Naruto a bit. kekeke) I think the three of them need each other. Aira wouldn't have been able to perform at the beginning without Rizumu. Rizumu is the same and she probably wouldn't have been able to find friends or get along with Mion. Mion wouldn't have been able to open her heart to anyone. In the end, though Rizumu did a great performance, she still sacrificed her chance to become prism queen and went for her mother. If she wouldn't have done it, I wouldn't like her. Rizumu set priorities. In my opinion it was the right decision. Aira did a great performance too, but her Aurora Rising Dream was a bit weird. Aurora Rising has always been something special to me. But when she did it, of course it's great that everyone's dreams were combined, but still, I thought it would have been better if it only were a few people who really gave their best in order to achieve Aurora Rising. In the end, I really respect Mion, I bet she would have loved to win and show her parents, but she still let Aira be the prism queen. Both Rizumu and Mion were really awesome and admireable at the end. It was really touching. I love the deep friendship between the three of them. Just my opinion. :)